


"Wait, where and/or when did you learn to braid?"

by harnessthelight



Category: Arrow - Fandom, olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harnessthelight/pseuds/harnessthelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked: "Wait, where and/or when did you learn to braid?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Wait, where and/or when did you learn to braid?"

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: "Wait, where and/or when did you learn to braid?"

"Wait, where and/or when did you learn to braid?" Felicity asked, turning her head towards him. Her movement caused her to move her arm, making her wince.

"Felicity, I told you to stay still," Oliver said from behind her, tilting her face away.

Thanks to a car accident involving some drug lords, Felicity’s right arm was left in a sling. Since her arm is indisposed for, according to Oliver’s guess, three weeks, she had left her house that morning with her hair down. Not the best idea, considering it was one of Starling’s windiest days yet. Upon her arrival to the Foundry, Oliver had offered to tie her hair. To her surprise, he asked if she wanted him to braid it instead. 

"Sorry. So, when did you learn to do this?" She asked again, reveling in the feeling of his calloused hands expertly weaving her hair into a French braid. 

"I had to do Thea’s hair when we were younger," He explained, braiding a little more slowly than he needed to. He would do anything to keep his fingers tangled in her soft hair just a little more longer. "Whenever our parents were away, she’d ask me do it. As much as we both loved Raisa, she couldn’t braid hair to save her life."

"Wow, that’s-that’s surprisingly sweet, Oliver," She smiled. "Not-not that you’re not sweet, you know. I just meant that that’s something I didn’t really know about you. Well, not that you’re not sweet. I know that you’re sweet." 

"Okay, done," he smiled proudly at his work after fastening a tie at the end of her hair. 

"Oh, wow, it’s great," She said, using her hand to feel the ridges of the braid. "Oliver Queen- master archer and professional braider. Who knew?"

She turned then and gasped; she hadn’t expected to come this close to him. He smiled down at her; he could see tiny specks of light reflecting in her eyes. She blushed as his eyes flickered down to her lips, then back up at her.

"Um, th-thank you," She breathed, taking a step back. That seemed to snap Oliver out of his daze.

"You’re welcome, Felicity," He nodded. "If you ever need anything, you know you can always come to me."

"So does this mean more Oliver Queen hair days for me?" She laughed, watching him take a seat at his desk. "Maybe I need to break my arm more often."

"You can have Oliver Queen hair days without a broken arm," He pointed out, grabbing the nearest arrow to examine it.

She smiled and turned back to her monitors. A second later, she turned back to him. “Wait, really?”


End file.
